


I Promise, Baby

by Chadoxox



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chadoxox/pseuds/Chadoxox
Summary: "You don't know a thing about promises, do you?""Maybe not, but I'm willing to learn."-----------------------------A promise is a pledge or vow that one person can make to oneself or two people to each other to say that something will happen or say they will do a particular thing. Justin, however, never could understand what it meant. He could never make promises let alone keep them.After an abusive relationship that left him scarred and damaged, Justin felt he was finally free from the monster that gave him hell. In chemistry class one morning, he runs into a boy who claims to be the new student at Westfield High. Ever since they've met, unclear memories start flooding back that makes Justin question: have they already met before?





	I Promise, Baby

Today was just another boring day at school. ********* asked me if I wanted to hang out and I told him it was fine. I needed a break from school anyways, I needed a fresh break to clear my mind before we got started on our class project. Of course, it was in the class that we both didn't enjoy at all but I mean as long as we were partners it was okay. He was actually smarter in that class than I was and he didn't really mind the fact that I might be a bit dumb on some of the information. He would help me, he said, and I appreciated it.

 

Especially since I wanted to know this boy a little better. He was nice, he understood me, he was patient, it was all I could ask for in a friend. But, I did have... A small crush on him. I was scared for him to find out, honestly. A lot of people at my school questioned me, mostly questioning if I've ever had a girlfriend before or any relationship at all. Now they're questioning me being with ********* all the time. It added more weight to my shoulders and I was scared. I told him about it and he simply told me that it shouldn't matter what others think about me. It shouldn't matter, I know that. But I guess that trying to take that into action was harder than it sounded.

 

One afternoon he asked if I could come over because he saw the uneasiness I had during the school day. I don't remember what I was upset about, but he must've understood that I needed someone. Now, he didn't just ask me to come over to talk to me about my troubles. It was more of a "do you want to study" type of question. And, of course, I said yes because we had a test the very next day for algebra. But it was actually an excuse.

 

When I went over, we did study for a little bit. Then it turned into how much I struggled and he reassured me saying that it was okay, not everyone can understand this stuff on the fly. It didn't make me feel better; really, it felt like he was telling me I was just dumb and slow. I don't know. He had that smile that made me not mad at him, though. Of course, I was being mesmerized by a classmate's smile and it made me want to just confess to him right then and there. But I didn't.

 

Something about him seemed off, however. He began to act differently. Strange, even. He fidgeted with his pencil before he sighed and stood from the table we sat at. He looked over at me and stared as I was writing things in my notebook. I didn't realize he was looking at me until I looked up and caught him quickly looking away. He asked if I wanted anything, and I replied asking where the bathroom was. He told me "down the hall, second door on your left."

 

I followed his directions and headed to the bathroom to do my business. After I came out I was taken by surprise as ********* was behind me, and I practically pushed myself against the wall. He looked at me before walking in front of me; he stood a good two inches taller than me so I felt like a little tree stump despite the small difference in height. Now what he did next was unpredictable.

 

I've only known this boy since last year, and this year was the year we actually started to talk and hang out because of my other friend Terry. ********* was always quiet and kind of shy, and it made me feel like something sparked inside when I was introduced to him. I took a strong liking to this boy and it seemed like he did the same for me but I never knew until he did what he did. How could he have hidden his feelings so easily?

 

He gently took my hands and pinned my wrists against the wall and instantly my cheeks flared up. I felt chills shock my body as I was frozen in place. Soon, he was inches away from my face as he stared into my eyes. He wanted to make me feel better, he was upset at how sad I was earlier that day. He wanted to take the pain away.

 

He sighed softly but frustratingly before quickly leaning in but I stopped him. He looked hurt as I forced my wrist free and was holding my hand against his chest. My heart was pounding at this point. I could tell he was ready to withdraw, thinking that he had mistaken himself. I looked at him, taking a deep breath before gripping his shirt and slowly pulling him closer and kissing him passionately, proving him wrong. He then caressed my waist--

 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

{Ripped Page}

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

He dragged his fingertips gently down my cheek as I stared into his bright blue eyes that shined back at mine. He looked so lost in my eyes before he glanced down at my lips and felt even more stranded; his voice becoming softer as he was drawn to me.

 

"I can't lose you," he mumbled. "I don't like the thought of losing you or you being with anyone else."

 

His words were like calming but electrifying chills that shocked my whole body; those words were meant for me and it made me feel so wanted and loved. Those chills engulfed me and pulled me closer to him and I knew that he meant it. Anybody can say words like this, but nobody can say it and get as lost and dizzy-like as he does; this boy's in love. With me. It felt so nice.

 

He slowly leaned close and his warm, soft lips found their place on mine. I became entirely unconscious at the moment as I do not vividly remember what happened next, but I do know it was something magical.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Author's Note]

 

Hey, this is my first time posting just to see how this website works. I hail from Wattpad, and I can say that the set up is much more different and a little bit more complicated (but this is a beta). Either way, this chapter isn't final. Just something random I whipped up that probably has a lot of mistakes so I apologize. Thanks!


End file.
